Good Match
by minda
Summary: **Last chapter is up!!**Sorato, Jyoumi //'Finally! I knew I could do it! What a good match!! Now who's next...?'//
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or its characters  
  
Good Match  
  
  
"Hey Mimi! Check it out, their putting up the posters for Homecoming...hmmm..." Sora Takenouchi, a thin crimson-haired girl with amber eyes, looked at her friend curiously- as if sizing her up. "You know what? I wouldn't be surprised if a certain blue-haired boy got around to swallowing his nerve and asking you."  
  
  
Sora's friend, Mimi Tachiwaki, finally decided to make her statement about the dance.  
"Sora, do you really think so, I mean I know its just homecoming...but, do you think he likes me enough to ask me, I mean, I know he likes me...but enough to ask me to the dance?? I think that he really has g-"  
  
  
"Mimi, Mimi...please, just breathe! Oh, and by the way, yes to all of the above!" She tried to muffle her giggles as she saw her friend phaze out and begin fantisizing about the perfect night...  
  
  
The perfect night...Sora could just picture it now. She would have a date with a handsome guy (preferably Prince Charming) and they would begin the night with dinner at a nice but casual restaurant, then slowly make their way to the dance. After dancing for a couple hours and a last slow song, he would walk her home and kiss her lightly on the cheek before saying goodnight. Sora sighed, if only...  
  
  
"Hey, Sor, you already know who my dream date would be, so what about you?" Sora just stood there a moment, quickly reviewing her daydream, except the answer she had hoped to find wasn't there. Her Prince Charming had no face, yet.  
  
  
"I dunno. I guess a don't have a 'dream guy', I'm just not lucky like some people." Mimi giggled.  
  
  
"Well, I dunno Sora, seems to me guys are more maintenance than anything. You're one of the lucky ones, you don't have to prim and polish your appearance everyday to get your guy to notice you" Mimi looked unconciously down the hall. It was a habit she had picked up while on the prowl for her Joe.  
  
  
"As if you spend every waking moment primming and polishing...And besides " said Sora, eyeing the figures coming down the hall " even if you do, at least you know it pays off" Sora looked back down at her books, pretending not to have seen the two figures making their way towards them.  
  
  
Mimi had followed Sora's gaze and now stood rigid as the person they had been talking about only moments before made his way towards them, with another of their friends in tow.  
  
  
"Mimi, please relax. You of all people should know that the best way to catch a guy is to just be yourself, and not every other girl that comes along....Hey guys!" Sora had just finished her speech as the two friends made their way towards her.  
  
  
"Hey Sora, Mimi, how's it going?" said Matt lazily, although the frequent looks down the hall told them he was really just on the look-out for his mob of fans- an unfortunate downside to his overnight popularity of being the town's local rock group lead signer.  
  
  
"Hi guys" Joe said, smiling sheepishly. They knew he had something on his mind, he never was very good at hiding his emotions...especially nervousness. "Don't mind Matt, he's still jumpy about those fan club girls. Even after the principle made it clear they were to leave him alone."   
  
  
As if on cue, Matt opened his locker, that had been right behind Sora, and about 50 pink letters that smelled strongly of pefume came tumbling down to the floor.  
  
  
"Wow..." breathed Mimi "And I can't even fit all my books into those things" She gestured to the lockers as Matt began seeping through the love notes. Meanwhile the others hungback, holding their noses with disgusted expressions.  
  
  
"At least we know your fans aren't cheap, that is without a doutb some sort of 'eau de toilette'" Sora's voice was muffled by her hand, but Matt heard her clearly and raised his head to meet her eyes, a jolt of electricity flashed through him as he answered her with a smirk.  
  
  
  
"And how do I know your's isn't one of the letters in here? You could be helping pollute the hallways of Odaiba! I should get the Hall Monitor right now to have you detentioned!" Sora cocked her head, a bit startled.  
  
  
"Aren't we getting a bit ahead of ourselves here?" She replied, picking up some of the letters "You seem to be forgetting that I don't swoon over you, plus I definetely do not belong to the 'I love and adore Matt but I know I never have a chance' fan club" She opened one of the letters she picked up and began to read, from the look on her face she was enjoying it.  
  
  
"What's it say Sor? Matt never lets me read his fan mail" Mimi eyed him accusingly as she moved to stand by Sora's side. Within 10 seconds she had burst out laughing. The two girls looked at eachother and then eyed Matt evily before falling upon their knees and reciting the love note in the middle of the hallway:  
  
"'Dear Matt,  
You may have no idea who I am, but I know everything about you!" They cried pathetically as people began to stop and watch. Matt would have stopped them from reading, but something about seeing Sora begging on her hands and knee's in front of him made him hesitate. So they continued "I hope that after writing this letter, you will seek me out and ask me to the dance, I also want you to know that m-'"  
  
  
"Ok, Ok, thats enough, we get it!" He looked around at the people gathered in the hall before adding "And so do they!" he hissed at both girls before sticking out his hands and pulling them up. Joe could only try to cover his snickers.  
  
  
Matt quickly glared at Joe before snatching the rest of the letters away from Sora, who was eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
  
"You know..." he said huskily, recovering some of his dignity "I don't think I've ever had two more beautiful fans...." he slowly crept up behind them both and snaked an arm around there waists. Joe, along with many girls walking by found this very annoying, especially when one of the girls Matt was wrapped around was Mimi.  
  
  
"And you know what Matt, you never will" said Mimi quickly, pulling away from his embrace. Sora followed suit as she turned to pick up her books from the floor.  
  
  
"Bye, see you guys at lunch!" called Sora, with Mimi waving and following behind, she was a bit disappointed at being pulled away from Joe so soon, but at the same time didn't want to look too desperate.  
  
  
Joe quickly turned on Matt after the girls had turned a corner, out of sight. "Hey! When I say I need a minute alone with Mimi, thats supposed to mean you take Sora...somewhere..I don't know..else?!" Joe realized he had just exploded in front of one of his best friends, but at the moment that was the last thing on his mind. "How am I gonna build up enough courage to try and ask again, it was hard enough this time.."  
  
  
"Hey, sorry Joe. But if its any consilation, Mimi was totally checking you out" He noticed Joe perk up at his words "So you want to ask her out to this dance, huh?" Joe nodded "Finally!" said Matt, sounding very exagerrated. "Its about time you two saw each other in a different..umm..light"  
  
  
"Hey, and what about you?" asked Joe, visibly happier "Who are you planning on asking to the big dance. I mean, you can't not go, its one of the most defining social events of the season" he reached over to his locker and quickly opened it, to begin digging for his books.  
  
  
Matt leaned against the lockers, mentally kicking himself for not have come up with an excuse earlier on as to why he decided not to go to the dance, but he finally gave up and decided the truth would be the easiest way out, Joe would understand.  
  
  
"Well..." he started, slowly turning to flip through his homework "I'm not going to the dance"  
  
  
Joe was totally in shock. "What? Why not? The great Matt Ishida isn't scared of asking a girl out, is he?" Joe turned fully to look at his friend, who continued not to meet his gaze.  
  
  
"Well, no. But, the girls I actually wanted to ask have already been spoken for. I definetely do not want to spend the night with one of my fans, I'd be cleaning drool of my shirt for weeks!" He slammed his book shut and looked up at Joe, waiting for his take.  
  
  
"But Matt, practically all the girls in the school are part of your fan club" The bell rang and as they both had the next class together, they began walking down the hall slowly. "The only girls that I can think of that aren't are, well, Mimi and Sora, and you weren't thinking..." He looked at his friend curiously.  
  
  
"Well, ya, I guess I was thinking of asking one of them" Joe looked as if he were in shock "B-but only as friends Joe, relax. So anyway, I found out a few days ago about how you felt, so I obviously couldn't ask Mimi and then..."  
  
  
"Taichi told you he wanted to ask Sora, didn't he. You know, I always thought they'd make a good couple. But you do know you don't need a date, right? Just go alone, enjoy the single life." They neared the classroom and both began walking faster, realizing if they didn't, they would inevitably be late.  
  
  
"Really, you think Tai and Sora would make a good couple?" He asked this casually, but at the same time he felt an annoying tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach.  
  
  
'Well, ya, I guess. I mean they've been friends for a real long time and I know how Tai feels about her. He practically talks about her non-stop, you wouldn't imagine how many qualities one girl could possibly ever have." Just then Joe stopped outside the door to the class and turned to look at his friend. "Why do you ask?"  
  
  
"Oh, no reason. I was just thinking that if he were just going to ask her to the dance as friends, I might as well ask first." After that, Matt quickly opened the door to the class and walked in to take his seat by, none other, than Taichi Kamiya.  
  
  
Joe walked in slowly after him to take his sat by Izzy. This was the one class they were all together- well, except T.K. and the girls. Joe dropped his books on his desk and sat down silently, he didn't even notice Izzy calling his name.  
  
  
"Hel-lo earth to Joe? Are you there, or did you leave your brain in your locker along with your chem book?" At this Joe subconciously looked down to his books.  
  
  
"Ha! Gotcha, so what's up anyway?" Joe turned to his red-haired friend. Izzy was supposed to be in a grade lower than them, but had skipped because of his good grades. Joe suddenly wondered if the red-head ever felt as if he didn't fit in.  
  
  
"Nothing's up, why'd you ask?" Joe turned back to face the front of the class, without waiting for a reply from Izzy. His eyes quickly sweeped the class and he mentally took note of the deep conversation Tai and Matt seemed to be in before noticing the assignement the teacher had begun to write on the board. He began digging through his books in search of a pen and paper.  
  
  
Izzy had followed Joe's eyes as they had rested on his two teen friends up front, he noticed they seemed to be in a discusion that was turning more into an argument every minute, even after their attempt to keep their voices on the low.  
  
  
"What's up with those two?" murmured Izzy, not expecting any answer. he noticed Joe still looking through his stuff and handed him some paper and a pen.  
  
  
"Thanks, and in an answer to your question, I really don't think you want to know." he heard two girls to his right whisper a few seconds later 'Isn't matt hot when he's angry?'.  
  
  
Obviously Izzy had heard this too because before anyone could do anything, Tai and Matt began throwing punches as Izzy and Joe dashed to the front of the class to attempt to break them appart, startled shouts could be heard from the rest of the class.  
  
  
After a few minutes of missed punches and ducking, at least on Joe and Izzy's part, the teacher decided to intervene. "Taichi, Yamato, both of you to the office immediately! joe and Izzy, back to your seats now!" Izzy could swear steam was coming out of their teacher's ears. The class, now over being startled, began 'ooooing' as the two teenage boys left the room.  
  
  
Joe began wondering if they would ever make it there alive...  
  
~~~~~The end of Chapter #1~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hi! I hope you liked my fic, its my first digimon one. I had severe writer's block for my last story (not digimon)....I don't think I've written a chapter for, well, awhile. I just hope this is what the creative side of my brain needs. I really appreciate reviews, its funny how it works...the more reviews I get the faster the chapters come out..hmm...Anywayz, thanx for reading and till next time- minda. 


	2. Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its characters  
  
Good Match  
  
'How could this be happening?' The thought was racing through both friend's minds as they trudged slowly down the hall with their hands in their pockets, headed towards the office.  
  
  
Matt and Tai had never once fought before on such serious terms. Sure, there was the occasional brawl, but nothing that could possibly have the after-effect of a ruined friendship.  
  
  
But if you want to know the really bad part about their short fight, it was that, unlike other occasions, they were both still furious with eachother. The only thing stopping them from killing eachother right there in the hall was the fact that they were still so surprised about their fight in the first place.  
  
  
Especially Matt. He knew it had been about a girl, which one he didn't know, but he supposed Tai did or he wouldn't have gotten so worked up over it.  
  
  
The entire argument had started with the simple topic of the dance and dates. Tai had asked Matt to describe the perfect girl, one he would go out with, and obviously Tai had taken it the wrong way because before he knew what was happening, they were all fists.  
  
  
Both teens realized they were quickly nearing the office and before Tai opened the door and Matt heard the secretary on the phone- probably already talking with his dad - he had the chance to quickly wonder 'What girl could make Tai react that way?'.   
  
  
But as soon as he had gotten in the door, he realized there were bigger things on his mind, like if the principle still believed in whips and strapping....  
  
  
~~~Lunch~~~  
  
  
"Hey All! How's life been treatin' ya?" Matt sounded happy enough, for a person that just came out of the principle's office with nothing less than a months worth of detentions. He walked over to their usual lunch table and met up with Joe, Mimi and Sora.  
  
  
"So, what you get, the strap, the whip, an ice cream?" Joe sounded sarcastic, not his usual style, but only because Matt had had an actual real fight with Tai. Joe put down his fork and looked up at his friend, his features in a frown. Matt couldn't help but feel a bit of remorse about what he had done, Joe had that effect on people.  
  
  
"Well actually Joe, none of the above" He said, putting down his tray of the normal cafeteria slop and taking the seat next to Sora, farthest from Joe's disappointed stare. "The principle just gave me a week's worth of detentions, and, since it was my first time offence, told me to 'never, ever, do it again'"  
  
  
"How did you and Tai get into the fight anyway?" asked Sora, picking at her food. She never was sure if it was actually or had ever, really, been edible.  
  
  
"You'know, I'm not really sure. Me and Tai just started talking about the dance and our perfect dates and then- boom- he's got his fist in my face. Naturally I kicked his little ass, but I never really knew why" He took one bite of his 'spaghetti', gagged, and pushed the food away from him.  
  
  
"Oh, well, anyway, tell us all about what your perfect girl would be like?" Mimi rested both elbows on the table and stared straight at Matt, waiting expectantly. She had a way of turning bad things to good. Sora just shifted her eyes slightly curious, Joe simply bit into his apple.  
  
  
"Ok Mims, if you want. Maybe you'll be able to find out what was so offending about it. Anyway, let's see...hmm...Oh, I got it. My perfect date would, obviously, be a girl, with deep eyes that would tune you in on every emotion she was feeling. She'd be able to fit in in about any crowd, but wouldn't take popularity too seriously. She would feel comfortable around my friends and would be at least a little athletic..."  
  
  
Mimi could see Matt was getting lost despite himself, so she pushed him on. She decided that if she were going to set him up on a date, like she was, she'd need to know the basic facts.  
  
  
"So what does this dream girl look like Matt?" She leaned farther in on the table, coaxing him on. Both Sora and Joe now showed visible interest, but for different reasons entirely.  
  
  
"Hmmm...Ok, let's see now...I didn't really get this far with Tai but hear goes" Joe cocked his head slightly, so far, this description reminded him of someone "She'd probably be pretty, with a good figure I guess...Well, at least enough to look good in the school uniform" They all subconsiously turned their eyes down to look at their drab clothes.  
  
  
"She'd have to be tall, too, because I like a girl that I can look in the eye. She'd probably have short hair, not too short, but not too long either...She'd have soft, red lips, naturally and soft skin...A-and most importantly" added Matt, trying to recover himself after being so intimate "She would not be one of my 'biggest fans', but she would like my music"  
  
  
Mimi and Joe both looked at eachother understanding and surprise etched across both of their faces. Sora looked down quickly and blushed faintly, this sounded a bit like her...  
  
  
Matt just looked around curiously before saying: "What? I guy can dream can't he?" and taking a large swig of his pop.  
  
  
The can came down and his eyes opened just as Tai and Izzy entered the cafeteria. 'Uh oh, this ain't gonna be pretty...' Thought Matt, as well as everyone else at the his table. They all unwillingly backed their chairs away from the tiny table, ready to get up quickly if things got too out of control.  
  
  
It was then that Tai noticed his friends, and Matt. He looked quickly at who he hopped to be his future girlfriend, Sora, then angrily turned his head at his now for certain ex-friend before grabbing Izzy's shirt sleeve and storming away angrily, but not before turning an unflattering shade of red.  
  
  
"This is more serious than I thought" said Matt quietly, the others nodded in silent agreement "I didn't know I hit him hard enough to turn his face purply red...Maybe he should see the nurse" Matt quickly took another sip of his coke, his friends just stared at eachother in wide-eyed disbelief.  
  
  
~~~History class~~~  
  
  
Matt considered himself fortunate that science was the only class he had with Tai, after the way he stomped out of the caf at lunch..., he didn't want to think of how he'd treat him now.   
  
  
'Maybe this was all a big misunderstanding...' he thought mentally, tapping his pencil lightly against his notebook. 'Maybe me and Tai'll be able to get this thing cleared up before dinner time, that is, if he can stand to be in my presence...'  
  
  
The teacher was droning on about some sort of war or resolution, meanwhile all Joe could think of was the dilenma of the boy next to him, what he didn't know was that Matt was thinking about the same thing, at least, not after what he had said at lunch. Joe quietely began humming the tune of a new song he had heard while his eyes were locked to somewhere over the teacher's shoulder, pretending to be paying close attention.  
  
  
His mind kept wandering back to Matt's 'perfect girl' and wondering what about her was so familiar and unsettling to Tai...Of course, this was rather hard when thoughts of Mimi and how he was going to ask her to homecoming kept popping back into his head.  
  
  
All of a sudden, a memory from earlier that day flashed through his mind...  
  
*~*  
  
"Well, ya, I guess I was thinking of asking one of them (Mimi and Sora). B-but only as friends Joe, relax. So anyway, I found out a few days ago about how you felt, so I obviously couldn't ask Mimi and then..."  
  
  
"Taichi told you he wanted to ask Sora, didn't he. You know, I always thought they'd make a good couple. But you do know you don't need a date, right? Just go alone, enjoy the single life."   
  
  
"Really, you think Tai and Sora would make a good couple?"   
  
  
'Well, ya, I guess. I mean they've been friends for a real long time and I know how Tai feels about her. He practically talks about her non-stop, you wouldn't imagine how many qualities one girl could possibly ever have." "Why do you ask?"  
  
  
"Oh, no reason. I was just thinking that if he were just going to ask her to the dance as friends, I might as well ask first."   
  
*~*  
  
"Oh my gawd...They both have it bad for Sora!" Joe didn't realize he'd said this out loud until after the teacher had asked him what that had to do with the lesson, Joe had answered nothing, blushing lightly at the stares he had received, and gone back to his thoughts, now clearer than ever.  
  
  
'How can this have happened without me realizing it, or Matt for that matter...At least Tai isn't as blind as the rest of us. I wonder if Matt'll ever figure it out- I really hope this is just a phase he's going through...' His mind kept racing but stayed pretty much on the same topic, with him asking questions he knew only Matt could answer.  
  
  
Meanwhile, unknown to Joe, but his sudden outburst in class had sent knew thoughts through Matt's brain. Mostly things like- 'Someone else likes Sora?', 'Hope he's not some kinda jerk like Tai was today' and 'If he asks her to the dance, I'm going to be forced to hurt him'.   
  
  
His last thought was a bit new to him, he had never wanted to hurt one of Mimi's possible boyfriends, but then again, they weren't as close as him and Sora, right?  
  
  
Whatever the reason, Matt began to feel a certain jealousy about every guy Sora had ever had the slightest interest in, and, believe it or not, numero uno on his list was the all too well-known, Taichi Kamiya.  
  
  
But it didn't matter about what Matt felt now because he was still in denial about what it was all based on-- His new-found crush on one of his former best friends, Sora.  
  
  
~~~~The end of Chapter #2~~~~  
  
  
A/N: So how was that? I'll try to put some more Mimoe/Jyoumi and Sorato in next time...I'm really just getting started- But I am trying to finish this before Christmas. Feel free to let me know how you think I'm doing, I'd really appreciate it. So till next time - minda 


	3. Pity Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
  
Good Match- Part#3  
  
"Are you sure thats such a good idea Mimi? I mean, I don't even know for sure if Matt actually...well, thinks of Sora that way at all." Joe and Mimi were talking quietly after school under the big oak tree outside, to the average by-stander, it would look as if they were lover's whispering sweet nothing's into one anothers ears.  
  
  
"Oh Joe, don't be so...so..."  
  
  
"Pessimistic?" put in Joe lightly, catching one of the many leaves falling from the tree.  
  
  
"Oh, ya, thats the word! Anyway, stop being so pettimissict," Joe smiled and shook his head lightly, Mimi had never majored in English "I know from personal observation that Matt feels more than friendship for our friend Sora. We just have to make him see it!"  
  
  
Mimi and Joe both silently pondered how they would go about accomplishing this task, which wasn't going to be very easy considering that Matt usually bottled up his emotions rather than revealed them.  
  
  
"You know what Mims, I think I'm going to leave this particular project to you, seeing as I'm not very good wi-"  
  
  
"Oh no you don't! You can't just give me this perfect opportunity then bail on me! You are going to see this through to the end if I have anything to say about it!" She stared pointedly at Joe, daring him to contradict her. Her eyes were burning with a passion that Joe had never seen before and he thought for an instant that if that passion were put into english, she'd probably have passed with flying colours...  
  
  
"Ok, Ok- I give in, so when's the first meeting of the G.M.S.T. squad?" He half expected her to 'say why would we need to meet?' or 'lets tell Izzy first', he never expected-  
  
  
"Tonight, your place at 8 o'clock" She got up and looking down, as if an afterthought, she added "And by the way, I love the name" She left Joe with a feeling of butterflies in his stomach, no doutb humming what was soon to become their theme song.  
  
~~~~Tennis Courts, a little later~~~~  
  
"Hey, Sor, are ya gonna play or just sit there all day?" Sora quickly looked up from her textbook at her friend Kirel, coming up just behind her with a tennis racket hanging loosely by a strap over her shoulder.  
  
  
"Actually 'Rel, I'm studying for the big History test tomorrow, which is more than I can say about some people..." Sora let that sink in to her friend's head as she once again looked down at the textbook, at the same time digging for a pen in her bookbag.  
  
  
"Well for your information, I know a girl whose going to be conveniently sick tomorrow- caught the flu thats been going around, very sad. Pity she'll miss that test, I do hope she'll be able to take a make-up..." Kirel took out her racket from its bag and began swinging it in with her arm, warming up.  
  
  
"You know, sooner or later, the teachers are gonna catch on, your looks aren't going to get you all the way through college" Kirel smiled at the remark, eyeing Sora playfully as she shook her long, thick hair so that it all fell onto her one shoulder.   
  
  
"Who said I was planning to go to college? I'm thinking I'm gonna find myself a nice, rich husband, settle down, buy lots of expensive things..." Unlike most people, Sora knew her friend was only kidding. There were many people in the school that considered Kirel and her friends, herself and Mimi included, to be only looks, not brains. In Kirel's case, it was undeniably true, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a sharp mind when it came to comebacks.  
  
  
"Hi guys! Rel, you wanna have a match with me?" Shouted Lee from over the top of the heads' of a group of girls just ahead of him. He was only one of many guys in their school who practically worshipped the ground Kirel walked on, but he was definetely not the worst looking. It seemed years ago, but it was really only months when Sora would have given anything to go out with him...but that was history now.  
  
  
"Sure Lee, I'll talk to ya later Sor!" And with that she pranced off with the tennis ball to make the first serve, which was little less than perfect.  
  
  
Sora couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief- she really needed some quiet time to study...   
  
  
....But as soon as she saw Matt step out of the cafeteria doors and Tai walk around from the side of the school with some of his soccer friends, she knew that wasn't going to happen, at least not until they could stand the sight of each other.  
  
  
Matt was the first to notice Sora and his opponent, Tai (Who was busy laughing with his friends).   
  
  
Matt quickly took action. He began walking fast, almost running, to where Tai had so obviously been headed- Sora. He made it there first before Tai had even realized they were both on the same soccer field.  
  
  
"Hi Matt, still haven't made up with Tai I see?" Sora cocked her head toward Tai over Matt's shoulder. She couldn't help but notice that Tai looked as if he were about to explode as he watched the two of them and as Matt turned and caught his eye, he immediately stormed off, his friends attempting to keep up.  
  
  
Matt turned back towards Sora to find she was still looking curiously after Taichi. He watched her frown slightly, her amber eyes clouded over, and he knew she was thinking- most likely about why Tai and himself hadn't made-up yet, something he himself hadn't quite figured out .  
  
  
"Well? Are you gonna tell my you guys are still at each other's throats or do I have to guess?" She saw the blank expression in Matt's eyes as he stared pointedly at her, it was very unnerving.  
  
  
"Matt, hello? Are you all there buddy?" He heard Sora's voice and snapped back to reality within seconds.   
  
  
"Ya, I'm all here thank you very much. Now, what were you saying?" He asked turning back to where Tai had gone, hoping not to see him on the way over with his friends ready for a good fight. But he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
  
Sora repeated her question.  
  
  
"Oh, well...lets see..." His voice lingered, he was trying to find the quickest way out of this without lying. He never could lie straight to Sora's face.  
  
  
"I bet its over some girl that you both want to ask to the dance, right?" Matt couldn't help but notice the way her voice went hollow as she said this, as if trying to hide something she didn't want him to know was there.  
  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really know how it happened. But I think Tai does" He could have hit himself. If Sora asked Tai what was wrong, Tai would most certainly say that it was all about her. Matt still didn't believe this was entirely true, why would he have hit Tai because of Sora?  
  
  
"S-so anyway...Are you going to Homecoming?" asked Matt, trying to change the subject to something a little less personal and failing miserably. Sora shook her head in answer.  
  
  
"Unlike you Mr. Popularity, I have a little more difficulty when it comes to finding a date" Matt knew this wasn't true. He also knew many guys who would love to say that they had a date with Sora Takenouchi.   
  
"Well, if you're still having trouble finding a date, I'd always be happy to escort you to the event" He held out his arm and winked playfully, he smiled even more broadly as Sora attempted to hide a blush.  
  
  
"A pity date? I'm not that desperate thank you very much!" She tried to sound angry, but it was hard when Matt was smiling his 'I-know-you-want-to-and-even-if-you-don't-I'm-sure-I-can-change-your-mind' smile.  
  
  
"You mean you don't pity me enough to go out with me? I would have thought you cared more than that- being the holder of the crest of love and everything..." Sora began packing her books back into her bag, it was taking her twice as long as it normally should have.  
  
  
"What do you mean 'pity you'? You could find a date blindfolded, coated in dog crap, with a marine crew cut!" Matt had to laugh at this, after all, she was probably right.  
  
  
"Ya, but only with some brainless, drooling fan. Its hard to find an attractive girl who thinks I do more all day than plan my next attack on some unsuspecting girl's virginity" He tried to sound sarcastic, but, to his surprise, found it very hard.  
  
  
Sora looked up at him, a twinge of guilt flashing through her eyes. It had not been long ago when she had thought that was true.  
  
  
"Ok then" She answered finally, after a long pause. "If neither of us find dates by this Thursday, we'll go together. How does that sound?"  
  
  
Suddenly and out of nowhere, a large number of girls spotted Matt and began hurrying over, tripping due to their big heeled shoes.  
  
  
Matt had time to answer "Sounds great!" before he was swept up in the rush, trying in vain to escape the sound of 'Can I have your autograph?'.  
  
  
Sora quickly hopped down from the bleechers she had been sitting on and began walking away, laughing lightly and shaking her head. If those girls could do anything about it, Matt wasn't going to make it to Thursday.  
  
~~~~End of Chapter #3~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope that was good, I was kinda in a rush to finish it. So lets re-cap: Tai is furious with Matt and is trying to ask Sora out, Matt and Sora aren't yet aware that they may think of each other as more than friends and Mimi and Joe are trying to get them together...remember to look out for the next installement of my own little soap opera:) 'Till then - minda  
  
*By the way, G.M.S.T. means Getting Matt and Sora Together squad(I know its not very original) 


	4. One glimpse

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
  
Good Match-  
Part#4  
  
It was easy to tell that some huge event was taking place in Odaiba because of all the shopping bags you could see coming out of the doors of those posh stores, Fairweather, for example.  
  
  
You could also tell that whatever this event was, it was taking place soon. Talk in the area around the city's highschool had become fierce with anticipation and posters were put up so that no matter which way your eye may wander, there was always one in your line of vision.  
  
  
This event was Homecoming. The first really big dance of the year and a time when relationships with those we've had tiny crushes on begin.  
  
  
Of course, sometimes these tiny, miniscule, little crushes do need help. And thats where Mimi and Joe come in: Odaiba's new resident Matchmakers.   
  
  
With there first Project of the season being: Matt and Sora.  
  
~~~~~~Odaiba,  
Joe's Place  
20:00 hours~~~~~~  
  
Joe heard a knock on his door. This was what he had been anticipating all night. The only thing that could probably make him too nervous to even consider doing his homework (He'd finish it tomorrow morning).  
  
  
The only thing that caught Joe a little bit by surprise was that this knock was exactly at 8 o'clock...Mimi Tachiwaka had never been early for anything in her entire life... he thought hopefully, a small smile curving on his lips.  
  
  
Suddenly the door swung open and a hooded figure walked in. Joe stopped dead in his tracks. Mimi must really want to see him...His smile grew about ten-fold at that thought.  
  
  
The cloak was suddenly torn of and Matt turned to face Joe, a look of utter terror on his face.  
  
  
Joe's hopes were just as quickly dashed.  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" He said disgruntled. He had to start locking his door...and find some way to make Matt leave! He didn't buy that minty-fresh mouth wash for nothing...  
  
  
"Joe...Y-you have to help me..." His voice sounded beyond frightened, as if something terrible had donned on him in the middle of a perfectly relaxing bubble bath.  
  
  
"What is it Matt? This better be good 'cause I'm expecting company..." Joe meant to make his last sentence sound threatening, but it obviously hadn't worked because Matt simply walked into his living room and sat down on the couch, motioning at the same time for Joe to take a seat next to him.  
  
  
He hesitated before sitting himself on the other end of the couch, far out of arm's reach. Matt seemed a bit too out-of-control, and safety comes first....  
  
  
"J-Joe...I had a-a dream..."His voice trailed off as if remembering something, while there was a mixture of pleasure and fear becoming apparent on his face. He was nervously playing with the tassels on one of the couch's cushions.  
  
  
"Oh, come on Matt. A dream? Not even a nightmare? Are you kidding??" Joe suddenely remembered that Matt had wanted to ask Mimi to Homecoming. Maybe he had found out about their meeting tonight....  
  
  
"I called it a dream because, well, it was. It was probably the best dream I could have ever had...That's what scares me" Matt began looking around the room, as if making sure no one was listening in. Joe became more suspicious, Matt didn't usually fall asleep until well past midnight. He voiced this opinion.  
  
  
"Come on Matt, do you expect me to believe that the first day you fall asleep early is the same day Mimi is supposed to come over...I hope you aren't trying to stop me from asking her..."  
  
  
A look of hurt flashed through Matt's eyes. "Joe, you know I would never, ever, do anything like that...I-I never..How could you even think tha-"  
  
  
"Ok, I get it. You would never. Ever. Ask Mimi out behind my back...So let's get on with this dream..."  
  
  
"Well, where should I start?"  
  
  
"At the beginning"  
  
  
"Okay. Well, I guess I fell asleep early because I was really stressed out over this Tai thing. it was really supposed to be just this little catnap, you know?" Joe nodded "Anyway, I started dreaming...the normal teenage guy stuff, nothing big- things like forgetting to put gell in your hair before you go to school (Now there's a nightmare..)- So anyway..."  
  
  
Matt was cut off quickly by the doorbell. He looked up before calling "Joe's not here, come back later"  
  
  
Mimi burst through the door directly after that, a shocked, yet angry expression plastered her face. "Matt! What are you doing here?!" She turned angrily towards Joe, just seeing her expression made him realize, without any explanation on why Matt was there, that he could kiss any chance with Mimi goodbye. But Matt stepped in then.  
  
  
"I came over Mims...I had a dream..."  
  
  
"You mean a nightmare. Oh, do tell! I love trying to sort through those and help people out!"  
  
  
"Actually Mims, it was a dream and I think its pretty self-explanatory"  
  
  
"Oh, well, tell us anyway. We can keep a secret, right Joe?" She nudged him and he nodded out of habit, he was still in shock at how fast Mimi's attitude could change. Women were strange...  
  
  
"Ok, well, I don't mind telling you guys as long as you can keep it to yourself's" Joe noticed Matt's attitude had lightened up a bit as well...Maybe he himself was the strange one.  
  
  
"So where were we Joe?"  
  
  
"You were just about to tell me your dream..."  
  
  
"Oh ya. So I was enjoying my peaceful, *normal* dreams when all of a sudden" he reddened a bit "Sora came in"  
  
  
"To your house?" asked Mimi incredulous.  
  
  
"No...In my dream..." He whispered this, as if trying to make sure no one else heard him even if there was no one else there.  
  
  
"Oh" Joe and Mimi both gasped simultaneously. In reality, they had been waiting for just this sort of thing to happen.  
  
  
"So there I was, in my dream, minding my own business..when..when..Sora came up to me, we looked at each other for a few seconds, and before I know whats happening, my lips are on hers!" He blurted the last bit out quickly, his voice getting louder with every word- like he was trying to prove how wrong it was by dramatizing it.  
  
  
Mimi and Joe simply eyed one another, bringing their hands to their mouths to attempt hiding their snickers.  
  
  
"This is by no means funny! I've never ever felt that way when I kissed a girl before...And that was just a dream! Imagine what it would be like in reality...but no! I don't like Sora that way, I can't like Sora that way!"  
  
  
Mimi and Joe had been silent throughout his entire speech, but they now decided it was best to stop laughing and calm him down, before someone got hurt.  
  
  
Mimi stood up next to Matt (He had stood up and began pacing around the room during the speech). Joe patted his shoulder.  
  
  
"It's Okay buddy, we know already...We've known ever since the Tai thing" Mimi and Joe looked solenmly at Matt, who shrugged off both their hands from his shoulders and turned around to stare straight back at them.  
  
  
"Wait a sec...You knew about this before I did? And you didn't even bother to tell me?! I mean, don't get me wrong, but we are talking about my life here!"  
  
  
Joe had been startled by the sudden rise in Matt's voice, but quickly recovered.  
  
  
"Matt, this was something you had to find out for yourself"  
  
  
"Ya, and if its any consilation" added Mimi, leaning in closer to whisper in his ear "We think Sora likes you too, but try to keep it hush-hush, will you? You don't want to scare her off before you get a chance to ask her to the dance..."  
  
  
Matt suddenly turned to stare wide-eyed at Mimi, he resembled a deer caught in headlights.   
  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
  
"I said I think Sora likes you too.."  
  
  
"Ya, I remember that" he said, feeling the heat rise to his face (Something that rarely ever happened to him). "I meant the thing you said after that"  
  
  
"Oh, you mean the part about you asking her to the dance. Well, you don't want to scare her off, so-"  
  
  
"How can I scare her off?!" His voice rising again "I'm not even going to ask her the first place!!"  
  
  
"What are you trying to say Matt?" Mimi looked very confused, but Joe could clearly see what was going on...  
  
  
"I don't like Sora, never have, never will- The End" Matt turned to walk straight towards the place he had dropped his coat. Picking that up, he opened the door and quickly stormed out of the house.  
  
  
.....it was denial.  
  
  
~~~~10 minutes later~~~~  
  
  
He stood outside the Takenouchi residence, debating about whether he should go in there and tell Sora about the stupid things Mimi had just said or to go home and fall asleep, presumptuously to dream once again about the girl inside the house in front of him.  
  
  
His emotions lost the battle however, as he heard the familiar voice of his ex-friend closing in on him. He began frantically searching for the safest place to hide, coming short and deciding that the large flower pot next to the railing would have to do the job.  
  
  
Not long after he spotted Tai closing in on him, muttering what sounded like reassurances. Since when had Tai been so nervous before?  
  
  
Suddenely, it donned on him. The fight...Tai thought that he wanted to ask Sora to Homecoming! Of course, it was all coming together! Now that he thought of it, that imaginary girl did sound a lot like his amber-eyed friend. But it was all coincidence.  
  
  
Tai thought that he had already asked Sora, thats why he was reasuring himself...in fact, it did sound a lot like 'Matt didn't ask her...He wouldn't...He's not that heartless'. Matt frowned slightly at this but decided the best choice would be to ingore.  
  
  
He suddenely felt the urge to jump out of the bushes and explain to Tai that the hole thing was a misunderstanding, that he didn't want to ask Sora out and that he missed his friend...but before he could take action, Sora's front door swung open.  
  
  
Tai must have knocked while he was working everything out in his head...  
  
  
But now, as he viewed Sora for the first time after is dream, he knew everything he had just told himself was a lie.  
  
  
One glimpse at her and he realized with dismay that things would never be the same between them...  
  
  
One glimpse and all the impulses in his body told him to rush forward and pull her into a tight embrace...  
  
  
One glimpse and he knew that everything would be alright as long as they were together...  
  
  
One glimpse and all he wanted was for her lips to be on his...  
  
~~~  
  
Joe and Mimi stood below Matt, looking up at him from the ground as he watched Tai enter Sora's home with a welcome smile. Matt's own face had turned an unhealthy purply-red.  
  
  
"Denial's over" whispered Joe in Mimi's ear.   
  
  
His breath sent shivers down her spine, but she found the strength to nod at his remark before watching Matt get up, notice them, and begin walking down the other way very slowly...Yamato Ishida was embarassed...Embarassed that they were right...  
  
  
~~~~End of Chapter #4~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope that was good! I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter so I've decided that If I don't get at least 7 (my lucky number) for this chapter, I'll discontinue this fic. I hope I won't have to do that...but with the holidays coming up and everything, I just won't have time for a story no one reads anyway. So if you want me to keep going, just let me know, thanks!  
-minda 


	5. Guitar Lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
  
Good Match-  
Part #5  
  
He spent all day home from school the next day. His mind was too clouded to even think of working on math problems. Things were not going the way he had wanted them to, that had never happened to Matt Ishida before, except, of course, for his parents divorce.  
  
  
Matt sat solenmly on his bed, plucking his guitar strings in an effort to keep himself calm, but this time what usually would have calmed him only made him more agitated.  
  
  
'I'm the lead signer in a band that has Odaiba in the palm of their hand. I'm the hottest guy in school and every girl wants a piece of me, hell, I get more Valentines' Day cards in one day then anyone else can possibly get in there entire lifetime! So why is it I'm not happy...without her...' He quickly reviewed his last thoughts.  
  
  
His eyes snapped open. 'Damn, I'm real full of myself, aren't I?'  
  
  
His thoughts flew back to Sora for the millionth time that day. He remembered her as she would shake her head at his egotisticle comments, or sigh as he began rambling on about how many girls had given him love letters that day, and how that was more than last week.  
  
  
'She must think I'm some self-absorbed jerk. Gawd I hope she's wrong...'  
  
~~~~Tuesday, at school~~~~  
  
The morning had crawled by without Matt to liven up all the classes he was in. Girls were beginnning to get nervous and Sora knew that by tomorrow, Matt would have enough chicken noodle soup to fill an oil tanker. 'Still, ' she thought 'maybe I best go see if he's alright after school...'  
  
  
Her teacher had begun writing their assignements on the board and she hurriedly scribbled them down on a spare piece of paper before heading out to meet her friends in the cafeteria for lunch.  
  
  
She was accosted by Jun, Matt's 'biggest' fan, at the door to her class. She sighed inwardly and rolled her eyes before asking what Jun wanted.  
  
  
"Just to know what you've done to my Mattie. He isn't at school today and I know you asked him to Homecoming. I bet he's transfered schools by now because you're stalking him. You're with him everywhere...I'm sure that's not his choice!"   
  
  
To this day Sora still couldn't believe how fast Jun could come to conclusions. She had learnt by now, though, to just let her think whatever she wanted to- even if the entire school would probably know what that was by tomorrow (She had a the reputation of having a big mouth).  
  
  
Sora shifted her books to be held under her other arm as she answered Jun, just to be ready to get a few hits in if needs be.  
  
  
"Yes Jun, that must be it...I feel so terrible about taking your Mattie away from you that I might just cry!" She bent her head down and placed her hand over her forehead, so Jun couldn't see the laughter in her eyes, before pushing her way through the crowd that had accumulated around them and heading towards her locker to retrieve her well-deserved lunch.  
  
  
Jun didn't follow her down the hall so Sora figured Jun had excepted what she had said as the undeniable truth, why else could 'Mattie' have left? Sora laughed giddily as she turned the corner, 'Maybe I should have tried out for the school play, but then again, Jun isn't that hard to fool...' She was still laughing when she entered the cafeteria to join her friends five minutes later.  
  
  
Mimi and Joe seemed too deep in conversation to notice her, Sora assumed it was about the dance and decided it was best not to disturb them...And listening in was always fun too!   
  
  
"....do you really think Tai did? I mean...that's why Matt isn't here today, right?"  
  
  
"No, I don't really think thats why he's not here Mimi. I think he's more embarrassed than anything. He's hurting where he didn't realize he could before..."  
  
  
"How do you know so much about that Joe?" Mimi was obviously trying to act casual, but Sora heard the anticipation in her voice.  
  
  
"Well...I just..." Sora could practically see the beads of sweat form on Joe's face as he searched for something to concentrate his attention on. His gaze fell upon Sora.  
  
  
"How long have you been there?" he asked urgently. Mimi snapped her head to the side, the same frantic expression plastered on her face as well as Joe's.  
  
  
"Long enough to hear that Tai has done something to Matt that has embarrased him so much that he won't show his face at school anymore. So whats knew?" Mimi and Joe both sighed in what seemed to be relief before hearing about the Jun incident.  
  
  
"No one'll believe a word she says about you Sor. Especially when Matt comes back tomorrow, Jun'll be kicking herself" said Mimi enthusiastically.  
  
  
"That would be a sight. And what makes you so sure he won't be away from school tomorrow too? Matt doesn't seem to get over embarrassement easily if you haven't noticed..."  
  
  
"Trust me, he'll be here tomorrow. There're some things he'd miss too much to stay away from for long..." Mimi snickered as Joe flashed a smile her way. Sora decided not to interrupt the moment by asking them what Joe had meant by that.  
  
  
They spent the rest of the lunch hour discussing Homecoming and who would be going with who. They didn't mention Matt for the rest of their meal, although Mimi and Joe would steal occasional glances at one another when Sora mentioned something like hoping to get a corsage the same colour as her dress from her date.  
  
~~~~Tuesday, After school~~~~  
  
Sora had told Joe, Mimi and Izzy (whom had been in the computer lab at lunch) about her plans to see Matt after school as they were walking home.  
  
  
They had all pre-warned her as she left them and turned towards Matt's appartement about his rabid fans and reminded her that they might be a little 'miffed' (putting it lightly) at her if they had heard about her from Jun already- which was a definite probability.  
  
  
Sora simply brushed off their worry as she turned on her heel and waved them goodbye. She wrapped her coat tightly around her slim body as she began walking into the wind.   
  
  
About half way there, not having anything on her mind had made her begin to think about the warnings her friends had given her. But she shrugged it off once more as it occured to her that if he had really transfered schools to escape a stalker, he would have moved houses too.  
  
  
But all the same, as Sora neared the house, she wrapped her coat more tightly around herself (if possible) and bent her head down to avoid the eyes of all the girls walking towards her with an air of sadness around them. They had obviously been turned out. Sora couldn't help but smile to herself.  
  
  
When she reached her destination, she also realized that getting in through the door would be futile, since Matt was probably not answering it anyway- a swarm of his fans were hovering around it.  
  
  
She shook her head and smiled to herself as she changed directions and turned towards Matt's bedroom on the other side of the building, she remembered a tree being there...  
  
  
10 minutes later Sora was up the tree and knocking frantically on his bedroom window. It was too much to hope for it to have been open.  
  
  
Her efforts were rewarded however when Matt sidled slowly up to the window and almost passed out from shock as he pulled open the drapery to see who was sitting in a tree smiling at him. He felt his face get warm as he unlatched the window and helped her climb in.  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" he finally gasped. Sora laughed at the surprised expression on his face before answering him.  
  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you weren't sick or dead or anything. You do remember our promise, right? I can't very well go to the dance with you if you're stiff and blue, now can I?"  
  
  
It took a moment for what Sora had just said to register in his mind. He felt the lump in his throat vanish instantly and he suddenely felt guilty that he had missed school over a stupid little thing like thinking Sora would go to Homecoming with Tai.  
  
  
"You mean you haven't been asked yet?" he managed to say. His brain was swimming and he felt he could kiss her right there on the spot, he would deal with the consequences later. The only thing stopping him was that she begun talking again about how people had asked her but they just weren't 'right'.  
  
  
"I'm not that much of a reject that no one'd ask me...But out of the guys that have- I'd much rather go with you"  
  
  
Matt almost laughed out loud. He would make sure to rub this in Tai's face later on, after the dance.  
  
  
Sora got up suddenly and walked towards his desk. Matt's room was quite small, only large enough to fit a bed, a dresser, and a desk. It was also quite a mess, littered with papers that had obviously been rejected songs for his band and his clothes from the past three days. The only thing remotely clean about this room were the 6 or 7 bottles of gel all neatly lined up in a row on his dresser.   
  
  
Sora laughed inwardly as she passed her eyes over these before reaching his desk where there were a couple of songs scribbled on sheets of paper and his guitar. The all-famous guitar that he never let anyone touch- except himself of course.  
  
  
Before anything could be said on his part, Sora had reached down and hastily picked it up. She walked towards him with it in her hands and couldn't stop herself smiling as he gulped in obvious fear that she would drop it any time now.  
  
  
"Oh relax. I'm not that clumsy...Mattie." His face turned pale as Matt registered the name Jun could be heard calling all around school grounds during the day.  
  
  
"Do you want me to serenade you or something? Because I'm not feeling too well..."  
  
  
"Oh come off it! You're perfectly fine and I have no idea why you couldn't bring yourself to come to school today. Its a bad habit to start picking up you know..." said Sora warningly. She reached Matt without any accidents and made him scoot towards the center of the bed before sitting in front of him.  
  
  
"Now how do you play this thing?..." Sora tweeked a string and could almost feel Matt cringe at the sound. She laughed. "Well aren't you gonna teach me? Or am I on the right track..." She plucked another string as it gave a twanging sound.  
  
  
Matt quickly crawled towards her and hesitated before wrapping his arms around Sora from behind, taking her hands to place them on the guitar in the right position. He was worried that Sora could feel his heartbeat quickening, but she gave no sign and he relaxed slightly breathing in her sweet sent.  
  
  
"You know" he whispered quietely, even though no one was there "You must be special. I don't let just anyone touch my guitar, let alone play it"  
  
  
The skin on the back of her neck prickled but she had time to reclaim enough sense to answer him, almost sarcastically: "Thats only because I'm one of the only people that doesn't buy your 'touch-the-guitar-and-your-dead' routine" She hoped that he hadn't seen the blush that had by now spread across her face and was so red that she could be the one leading Santa's sleigh.  
  
  
"Do you want to learn or not? Because there are other things we could be doing..." Matt had meant the last bit to come out seductively, but had only managed a sort of chocked whisper. For some reason, he was nervous saying things like that around someone he wished were doing 'other' things with.  
  
  
"Oh come on Matt. You should know by now you can't seduce me, now are you going to teach me or not, because I can always go home and leave you all by yourself..." She mentally slapped herself. Sora knew she had no intention of going home but her comment had obviously had some effect because Matt tightened his grip on her hands.  
  
  
"Now lets start somwhere easy because I can tell you don't know very much about music" Sora rolled her eyes "So let's see...I know, how about Jingle Bells! That was the first song I learnt how to play."  
  
  
"You mean you're not going to teach me the different places your fingers go or anything? You're just going to dive in?"  
  
  
"Well if thats the way you want to put it..." Matt could almost feel the heat radiating off of Sora from her slip of the tongue. "Anyway, I always find it better to just start and see how much talent you have first off"  
  
  
Sora didn't answer, but let Matt guide her hands over the strings. She was still embarrassed over her 'way of putting it'.  
  
  
About 15 minutes later, Matt let go of her hands and told her to play on her own. Unfortunately for Sora, she had been paying more attention to her instructor than her instructions and played almost as bad as she had at the beginning.  
  
  
Matt shook his head as Sora forced out a smile, turning towards him.  
  
  
"We are going to keep doing this until you get it right!" He tried to sound exasperrated, but couldn't help think that he came off a bit too pleased.  
  
  
They practised for another hour before Sora finally played the last string off the song and fell back on top of him, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
  
"Well, I'm up for a snack. How 'bout you?" Sora tilted her head up at him. He looked as if he were frozen in place. She sighed and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks for the lesson, by the way. I guess I'll be going home..."  
  
  
Sora waited for him to say something, but he just lay rigid. She got up a bit disappointedly and began walking back towards the way she had come.  
  
  
"Actually, I think I'll go out this way. It'll give something for your fans to think about" She left the room without waiting for his reply and Matt heard the door close before he sat up and brought his hand to wipe the sweat off his face.  
  
  
"Smooth, Matt, real smooth..." He put his guitar back on his desk and headed into the kitchen to make a call to Joe, Matt felt he needed to hear about this.  
  
  
~~~~The End of Chapter 5~~~~  
  
A/N: So how was that? Did you catch the Christmas stuff I tried to add? Oh, before I forget, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapters and I hope you'll do it again, the nice stuff boosts my self-confidence. 'Till next time - minda 


	6. The Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
  
Good Match- Part#6  
  
It had taken Matt an entire 20 minutes to describe to Joe his guitar lesson with Sora, and an additional 10 minutes to tell him how stupid he must have seemed when he had said nothing when Sora had left. He also made certain that Joe knew about the kiss that had meant so much to him but he feared very little to Sora.  
  
  
Joe listened to this without interrupting, it was obvious to him that his friend was on a roll and probably the most feelings and thoughts he'd ever expressed to anyone.  
  
  
Joe was suddenely filled with pride at the thought that Matt had called him first, out of all their friends, to share with him feelings he valued and trusted him to keep secret.  
  
  
But with that pride he felt ashamed because he knew, as Matt should have, that it was impossible for him to keep a secret from Mimi and he began to wish fervently that Sora would tell her before he made a slip of the tongue.  
  
  
'So what do you think Joe? Should I...take the risk? Ask her to the dance for real this time?'  
  
  
Joe would have been stumped by Matt's question because he hadn't been listening to a word he had said after he had mentioned the kiss, too lost in thought. But Matt had made it easy by asking a direct question, hard as it was for him to answer it.  
  
  
'Well Matt, I think you should go by your strongest feeling. It all depends on how much Sora means to you. Is she special enough to make Yamato Ishida go steady with someone? We can only dream of the possibilities..."  
  
  
Matt ignored Joe's last comment and fought the urge to just thank Joe and hang up right then and there, instead he asked:  
  
  
'So...you think that it all depends on me? That Sora will say yes if I ask her out?'  
  
  
'I think so, I mean, who can resist the infamous Ishida charm?'  
  
  
Matt tried to sound more cheerful at his friends words, but he knew deep inside that his "charm" was simply a show put on for girls that weren't his best friend. He knew that Sora could and would never fall for it and if he wanted her to feel for him the way he felt for her, then it all depended on what she thought of him now.  
  
  
'Thanks Joe. I-I...I'll see you at school tomorrow'  
  
  
Joe heard the click of the phone being put down on the other end as their conversation ended and although Matt had sounded more cheerful, Joe knew he wasn't yet convinced that asking Sora to the dance was the right move- no matter what her answer may be.  
  
  
~~~~ Thursday (I think it is anyway...) ~~~~  
  
  
As Joe had said, Matt was back in his classes the next day and dealing with the repercussions of having missed the day before.   
  
  
The worst thing he had to deal with were the girls who would saunter up to him, bat their lashes and ask if he were feeling okay. Although this was sweet, Matt knew that they were only hoping him to ask them to the dance- even if it were only as a last resort.  
  
  
It seemed that word had travelled around the school that Matt Ishida, usually the one to have a date all lined up and ready to go two weeks before the dance, was still without one and Homecoming was now only 3 days away!   
**(Its Saturday)**  
  
  
This proved most unfortunate for the guys because if they were to ask a girl, she would simply say that Matt was inevitably waiting for the perfect moment to ask her, and shrug the poor boy off. The hostility caused by the testosterone in the school was therefore quickly on the rise, and it was all aimed at Matt.  
  
  
He felt the brunt of this hostility from Tai and his friends. He wondered what exactly Sora had said to him and came close to asking once, when Tai had seemingly accidentaly pushed him into his locker, but had had to bite his tongue back to stop himself. It was Sora's business, and he'd have to wait until she decided to tell him.  
  
  
He had an idea, though, of what she had said. He got this from the way Tai's eyes had suddenely become very cold towards Matt, but if Matt were with Sora, they would become soft and an unmistakable sadness filled them. This delighted Matt himself and made his resolve to ask Sora out sharpen abruptly.  
  
  
He decided to ask Joe during lunch if he knew for sure what had made Tai so ferocious towards himself as he sat in his last class of the morning.  
  
  
He stole a quick glance at his former-friend before the bell rang for lunch and caught him scribble something down on a piece of paper. Tai soon realised he was being watched and quickly hid the paper from Matt's sight by his arm, turning a light shade of red as he realized Matt must have seen what he wrote.  
  
  
Matt watched Tai, completely puzzled- he hadn't seen a word on the scrap of paper. What would make Tai so embarrased around him? He decided it would best serve his curiosity if he followed Tai, just to see what happened to the note.  
  
  
A few minutes later the bell rang notifying the students that lunch was served. Tai took no chances and was out of the class before anyone else had raised themselves out of their seats, Matt following closely behind.  
  
  
He had had to stay a fair distance away from Tai to help from being noticed. This was because Tai kept looking over his shoulder expecting to see someone following him when they obviously shouldn't be, although the halls were practically empty, most people still hadn't left their classes.  
  
  
Matt jugded they were finally nearing their destination when Tai began to slow down and stop looking around nervously, at least not look around as much.  
  
  
Suddenely the door to the Spanish classroom on Matt's right burst open, sending out many pupils talking fiercly and hurrying to their lockers to put away their books.   
  
  
Matt was so caught up in the flow of people that he didn't notice Tai look back and see him, or realize that he had slipped the note into a locker near by. The only thing he caught was Tai turning a corner and disappearing from sight before the rush of people subsided and he was free once more.  
  
  
Matt simply shrugged and headed back the way he came, towards his locker. He still needed to talk to Joe.  
  
  
Though when he finally reached the cafeteria, found Joe, and sat down, he realized that his detour had cost him some time to wait to be able to speak to his friend because now he could clearly make out Mimi and Sora headed towards their table. He had enough time to whisper "I need to talk to you later" before they were close enough to overhear him.  
  
  
That didn't really matter though because once Matt saw the flustered look on Sora's face and the small note in her right hand he completely forgot about what he wanted to discuss with Joe.  
  
  
Mimi and Joe caught the look of dread wash over his features and she mouthed soundlessly to him that she would explain it all later. Joe nodded in response and looked at the note Sora was fiddling with in her fingers, the one Matt was so transfixed on.  
  
  
"This isn't going to be good" he thought to himself, concern for his friend sweeping over him.  
  
~~~~The End of Chapter #6~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry that was so short...Anyway, I'd love to know what you thought of that chapter and how I could improve it because I really didn't like it. I hope the next one is better, and I'm sure it will be, because it can't get much worse...Okay, so on the bright side I got it out on time, which was hard. The next chapter should come out sooner, so look out for it! 'Till then - minda 


	7. Second Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
  
Good Match- Part#7  
  
Expressions of sadness, anxiety, dread....almost every emotion but hapiness flashed through Matt's eyes. His heart was beating so loud he thought the entire cafeteria could hear it. With his mind racing, trying to keep his voice steady, he asked what had been on Joe's mind since Sora and Mimi had arrived.  
  
  
'Who's the note from?' Matt's efforts paid off, his voice stayed the same pace- although it sounded a bit higher than usual.  
  
  
'I think thats Sora's personal business- don't you?' Mimi's answer came quickly, almost as if it were planned.  
  
  
'Ya...I guess. I was just wondering.' Matt's composure was quickly returning. After all, Sora was pretty popular, it was probably just a note from one of her friends.  
  
  
Joe felt Matt lean back in his seat and began relaxing himself. Tense people made him a bit nervous, especially when they had a temper like Matt's- very unpredictable.  
  
  
Mimi and Sora finally sat down at the table. Sora's face had turned blank, but Mimi was sporting an expression remarkably close to giddiness. The note Sora was holding had now been slipped into her pocket.  
  
  
'So how was chemistry?' The question had obviously been directed at Matt. Mimi's eyes were flashing wildly. Chemistry was the last class he had before lunch.  
  
  
'Oh, it was good. Mr. Mardinger gave the most exiting speech we had all semester. It was on the reproductive cycle of racoons, very interesting.' Matt answered smoothly, without giving away anything too personal.  
  
  
'Oh...how nice' Mimi's voice held a bit of disappointment, but, all in all, she still seemed cheerful from the turn of events the note had brought on.  
  
  
Nobody spoke for a few moments after that, each basking in the silence. They took tiny mouthfulls of their lunch and all seemed to be somewhere else. The silence was broken however, when Tai made his entrance.  
  
  
Matt looked up from the lunch that had been so interesting to him only minutes before and met his eyes briefly, before Tai turned away in what seemed like disgust. He walked over to his own table and sat down with his friends, still looking at their table but seemingly more interested in Sora whose back was now towards him.  
  
  
Sora could feel his gaze on her and shifted uncomfortably. She looked up meekly at Matt and caught his gaze, before faltering and looking back at her lunch guiltily.  
  
  
The fear that had been slowly evaporating in Matt began to grow once more, and very rapidly. He could feel his stomach contract painfully and spoke no more until the bell rang for their first class.  
  
  
Joe looked at Mimi worriedly but saw her expression was only brightening. This was obviously some part of her master plan, but it seemed to him to be very painful for his other companions.  
  
  
Mimi herself felt that nothing could be better, except of course for the fact that Joe seemed to be loosing faith in her. That saddened her more than she would have liked, but all she had to do would be explain her plan to him later and he would understand it fully, thats would she loved about him.  
  
  
'Anyone wanna finish my water? I'm not thirsty anymore...' Sora said this very timidly as it was her voice breaking the silence that had once again engulfed them. She looked around the table hopefully.  
  
  
Matt quickly snatched the water and finished it in one gulp. He looked at Sora long enough for her to see the the hurt inhis eyes before getting up, throwing out his trash, and making his way back to his locker to collect his books for his next class. The bell rang shortly after.  
  
  
~~~~After school that same day~~~~  
  
Matt leaned against the tree outside of the school. Leaves were falling continuasly down from it and there were no fans in sight, probably due mostly to the fact that they weren't alowed to close to him on school grounds. At least not in big groups.  
  
  
His bookbag was lying on the ground next to him, inside were all the letter introductions he had begun that day after lunch. Unfortunately none had passed his inspection after they had been re-read and each, in its own turn, had been crumpled into a small paper ball and thrown into his bag.  
  
  
He had decided after lunch that if Tai could write a simple note to Sora that could get her to blush under his gaze during lunch, he himself could go one step further and write her a full-out letter. Although after about an hour and a half or so of trying, he realized that it was harder than it looked.  
  
  
So there he was now, leaning agianst a tree in hopes that insparation would just fall out of it. He knew that was impossible though, despite his hopes and even worse, he knew it wouldn't be enough.  
  
  
'Hey Matt, where is everyone? Have they left yet?' It was Mimi.  
  
  
'No, I haven't seen them come out'  
  
  
It seemed to Mimi that he had made that as his final statement, but she wanted to know a few things more about what she was dealing with before he closed up on her completely. And besides, this was probably the only chance she'd ever get to talk to him alone.  
  
  
'Matt, I know you saw Tai write that note. He told me himself.'  
  
  
Matt felt betrayed. Mimi was talking with whom he considered the enemy and she spoke so freely about it. Adding the fact that Tai had told her that though, began to make him very confused.  
  
  
He looked directly at her, not even bothering to hide the comtempt in his voice as he spoke.   
  
  
'So what does it matter to you? You can tell your friend Tai that I didn't see a word he wrote on that stupid note and I don't really care either way. Let him take Sora to the dance. He can marry her for all I care! I just want to forget all this week ever happened...'  
  
  
'You may not have seen the note, but you know as well as I do what was written on it.'  
  
  
'No, I don't. But please, enlighten me.'  
  
  
'He asked for a second chance. She shot him down the first time and he asked for a second chance. Do you want to know why she told him no? It was because she was already going with you- yes I know about the 'pity date'.'  
  
  
The expression on Matt's face had changed drastically to one resembling hope. He felt his palms go sweaty as he asked the question that's answer would determine his sanity for the rest of his life.  
  
  
'What did she say about him having a "second chance"?'  
  
  
It was here that Mimi was at a loss. She had stupidly brought up Matt's hopes and wished she had thought before her anger had taken control.  
  
  
'S-she doesn't know yet...She hasn't given an answer. But Matt, don't you see? Sora's waiting for you to really ask her, not just as friends, to Homecoming. It all depends on you. What do you feel? Is what you said to me a few minutes before true.'  
  
  
Matt had enough time to shake his head before Joe, Sora, and Izzy burst out of the school doors, laughing at something Joe had done during class.  
  
  
Mimi turned her attention at once to them, a satisfied smile tracing its way across her face. Maybe Matt would finally give into his emotions as they had always hoped.  
  
  
Joe saw Mimi smiling and immediately returned an even brighter one towards her, causing the girl to blush. He, Sora, and Izzy walked quickly towards their other two friends as Matt picked up his books.  
  
  
Matt was definetely in a better mood and frame-of-mind. Just knowing this made their walk home more enjoyable and he laughed at Izzy's jokes along with the others, even if they were all about computers.  
  
  
When the friends finally reached the place where they all parted, which had taken them longer than usual, Matt whispered a thank you to Mimi before leaving them and practically skipped home. It made him feel better to think that he was in control and things would go whichever he wanted them to- even if he already knew what he was going to do.  
  
  
Sora, on the other hand, was utterly confused. She couldn't wait until Saturday for Matt to ask her for real, but she rather go with him than with Tai. She wasn't even sure if Matt was going to ask her at all! She had no idea what to do, so earlier that day she had saked Mimi.  
  
  
Mimi had hurriedly told her to "give Matt until at least tomorrow after school", but she still didn't know if she should. Sora also knew that Mimi herself was a bit on edge because Joe hadn't asked her to go yet.  
  
  
With this Sora made her resolve. If Matt didn't ask her tomorrow, then she would accept Tai's invitation.  
  
  
Sora could feel her heart swell just at the thought of this. "Oh Matt...For once in your life, do something on time...please..."  
  
  
She spent the entire night praying that single thought, and fell asleep the same way....  
  
~~~~The End of Chapter #7~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, at most this will only last two more chapters. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my other chapters and I hope you'll do the same for this one- thanks. Oh, and if you're curious, this will most definetely be done before next week....unless something fatal happens to ke or my computer, but lets not jump to conclusions. Anyway, till then - minda. 


	8. Nail Biting Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
  
Good Match- Part#8  
  
It was one of those "biting-your-nails-till-they-practically-get-chewed-off" sort of days. You know the ones I mean. The ones where you're anticipating something, but are worried that it won't happen, and that makes you nervous.  
  
  
Well, that was at least true for Mimi, Sora, Tai, and Joe. Matt felt totally in control of the situation he was in, which, of course, he wasn't.  
  
  
Now let's backtrack and take a look at why they were all so nervous or, in Matt's case, perfectly peachy.  
  
  
Okay, let's start with Mimi. She was scared that Matt wouldn't realize that his chance with Sora was quickly slipping away and would miss the opportunity to ask her to the dance. She was also very worried that Joe may never ask her, this thought had been at the back of her mind all week.  
  
  
Now onto Sora. She wanted more than anything for Matt to ask her out before the day was over- so she wouldn't have to go with Tai. But at the same time she didn't want to hurt Tai's feelings, even if he had been a total jerk so far that week.  
  
  
Tai himself wished fervently that this thing that had been going around the school about Matt and Sora being a couple was just a rumor, and that she really did like himself just as much as he did her. But he knew that if Matt was the one she wanted, he'd just have to step aside. She just had to say the words.  
  
  
Joe on the other hand was much too busy worrying about how he was going to pluck up enough courage to ask Mimi to the dance before the day was over. It had taken an entire week last time. This thought in mind, he really had no time to think about Matt, Sora, or Tai.  
  
  
Now for Matt, the only one that seemed to be enjoying the day. He planned to ask Sora that night, after his concert. He was going to make a big spectacle out of it- calling her onto the stage, serenading her with his latest song, then asking her in front of the entire audience. He was totally cool, calm, and collected.  
  
~~~~  
  
The morning had crawled by for everyone. It seemed the day was going too slowly, being dragged down by anticipation for Homecoming and all.   
  
  
Joe looked onto the crowds of students chattering happily and giggling flirtaciously in the cafeteria dejectedly. "Why can't I have that?" he thought, annoyed.  
  
  
'Can we sit here?'  
  
  
Joe looked up to stare into the face of none other than Jun, Matt's biggest fan. She batted her eyelashes suggestively, Joe only felt the urge to throw away the rest of his lunch and leave. Instead he stood up to the girl.  
  
  
'I'm actually saving these seats for a few friends of mine. They should be here any minute.'  
  
  
'By friends do you mean Matt Ishida?' asked a girl behind Jun. She wore a bright pink tube top and short shorts, even with the weather getting increasingly colder. It was definetely one of Jun's close friends.  
  
  
'Ya, Matt happens to be one of those people. Why do you ask?'   
  
  
The girls suddenly burst into excited squeals of happiness and began jumping up and down. Joe only shook his head disgustedly.  
  
  
'I told you he was friends with Matt! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!'  
  
  
'Ya, ya Narie, congratulations' As Jun said this she sat down in one of the empty seats around the table. Her friends quickly followed her example. They had by now settled down and began to fix their hair and make up, hoping Matt would catch them at their best.  
  
  
'Umm...I thought I told you that those seats were taken?' Joe made it sound more of a statement than a question.  
  
  
'Yes, but we are personal guests of Mr. Ishida. He will no doubt understand.' said Jun indignantly. Joe felt like hitting her. Hard.  
  
  
'I really don't think he'll-'  
  
  
'Would you please be quiet? We are letting you stay here, aren't we? The least you could do is show us some courtesy!' Jun made it sound as if he was in the wrong.  
  
  
Joe looked desperately around the room, in hope of some peer help, but what he found was much better. Matt was waving to him from outside the cafeteria, through one of the windows. Joe didn't need to be told twice.  
  
  
'Where are you going?' asked Jun, not really paying attention.  
  
  
'To the principle. Fans aren't supposed to bother Matt during school hours. He can make you leave us alone.'  
  
  
'Well! There's gratitude for you! I let him sit here....' But Joe didn't hear anymore, he was already out the door.  
  
~~~~  
  
When Joe got outside, he found Matt and Mimi waiting for him by the tree- their usual after school meeting place. He looked around for Sora but couldn't see her anywhere.  
  
  
'Before you say anything, Sora's eating lunch with Tai today. So its just us.' Mimi had obviously been reading his mind. He looked at Matt to see his reaction, but his face was blank and expressionless.  
  
  
They remained silent for the next few moments, each trying to think of something to say to break the unbearable silence.  
  
  
'So...Are you guys gonna make it to my show tonight?' Mimi shot a quick glance at Joe. She had been waiting for him to ask her to that at the same time as the dance.  
  
  
'Well...I might. It depends if Sora's going. She's got a lot on her mind at the moment.' Matt quickly turned towards Mimi, knocking his pop can over in the process. It was empty anyway.  
  
  
'What do you mean, Mims? Sora might not go?' Matt sounded desperate, and made no move to cover up the worriedness in his eyes.  
  
  
'Well she never said she was, did she? I'm not going to assume anything...But...Why do you ask anyway?'  
  
  
Matt eagerly told them about his plan. Everything from the serenading to the kiss he would give her on her hand after she said yes, like a gentleman would have done.  
  
  
'Matt, don't get ahead of yourself here. What if she says no?'Joe knew that had been a bad thing to say as soon as he saw the hope in Matt's eyes die.  
  
  
'But you said that all I had to do was ask and she'd say yes for sure! Now you're telling me she'll say no? What am I supposed to believe!?'  
  
  
'Matt, quiet down a bit. We're just making informed assumptions here. Even though we both think she'll say yes, there is a chance she may say no.' Matt seemed to calm down as Mimi said this, but the worry lines that had creased themselves on Matt's forehead only moments before were still as clear as ever.  
  
  
'What should I do? Will she say yes to Tai? Is that why she's eating lunch with him? Should I ask her soon and forget the concert idea?' All those questions came tumbling out one after the other, Joe and Mimi both found it hard to keep up.  
  
  
'I think you should ask her as soon as you can get her alone, and if that's before the concert, than forget that idea' Joe tried to sound reasonable, but Matt's desperation was beggining to rub off on him.  
  
  
Mimi seemed to be the only one still holding onto her sanity: 'I doubt very much that she'll say yes to Tai, and I know for a fact that she's only eating lunch with him because she hasn't yet this week' She took a bite out of her sandwich and seemed to be enjoying it, that is until she saw both Matt an Joe's faces.  
  
  
'Omigod, you guys don't look so hot. Stop breathing so fast! Should I get some paper bags?' Both Joe and Matt quickly calmed down soon after that, and began to finish their lunch and act normally again- although they were both very silent.  
  
  
Mimi was the first to speak, again: 'Geez...I know why Matt may be getting a little nervous, but why you Joe?'  
  
  
Matt stared coldly at Mimi as he chewed on his own sandwich. 'Uhhh...No offense meant Matt, its just that if I thought my reputation may be scarred forever because I didn't have a date for some stupid dance, I would be very nervous...'  
  
  
Matt's eyes bulged at this and he looked down. He obviously hadn't considered all the details to Sora rejecting him.  
Joe didn't answer Mimi's question at all. He figured she must already know and just want to get it out of him anyway. It was true.  
  
  
Mimi broke the silence once more: 'Joe, can I umm...talk to you for a sec? Alone?' Joe nodded and got up swiftly. He suddenely felt very light, kinda like he was on air.  
  
  
They walked far enough away to be sure that Matt or anyone else couldn't here them. There, Mimi stopped and shifted nervously on both feet. Joe stopped too and stared at her with moch curiousity.  
  
  
'What is it Mimi?'  
  
  
'I...well...Do you....'  
  
  
'Yes....Do I what?' He persisted. Joe was suddenely beggining to feel giddy, it was taking him over.  
  
  
'I was wondering if you wanted...I mean you don't have to, but if you felt like going-' Mimi was cut of as Joe wrapped his arms around her and whispered "yes" in her ear before placing his lips on hers. She returned his kiss, deepening it, and wrapped her arms around him at the same time.  
  
  
The kiss ended shortly after that, with both feeling as if it hadn't been long enough. They looked at each other and broke out into smiles, then Joe took her and and she rested her head against his shoulder as they began walking back to the spot where they had left Matt only moments before.  
  
  
'You know...I only wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over tonight to see if we can't work out Matt's problem' Mimi looked up at Joe as his face turned a colour very close to crimson and laughed, feeling as if nothing could be better than that moment.  
  
  
'Well, I see someone finally swallowed their nerves. Now I'm the only dateless person in the school. Couldn't you guys have held off another day?' Matt said this as both his friends sat down across from him, he tried to sound serious but he was all smiles.  
  
  
'Oh go jump in a lake!' said Mimi, still laughing at Joe's face. It now looked a rosy-red. 'Besides, Tai, Sora and Jun still don't have dates, you're not the only one'  
  
  
Matt's face suddenely hardened and he became serious: 'Are you guys sure that Sora will say yes? At least more than 50% positive?'  
  
  
Joe nodded, but it was Mimi who spoke next: 'Matt, from what Sora told me about your little guitar lesson, 'Matt became red as red as Joe at this' she will definetely say yes to you. But don't chance fate, ask her as soon as you can, okay?' Matt nodded.  
  
  
'Right, well I have to get to class. It's my turn to water the cactus. Coming Mimi?' Matt eyed Joe suspiciously as they both left him to walk to his locker alone. "What a lame excuse..." He thought as he walked down the hall shaking his head and smiling.  
  
  
But as he reached his locker he forgot the cuteness of the couple and began worrying about bigger problems, like trying to get Sora alone when they had no classes together in the afternoon...  
  
  
~~~~The end of Chapter#8~~~~  
  
A/N: So what did you think? I kinda liked that chapter myself...Anyway, I'm always ready for constructive critisicm. The next, and last, chapter should be out at the latest Saturday. This one was a bit late itself because of a sudden case of writer's block, but thats hopefully over with now. So remember to look out for the next part! 'Till then - minda 


	9. What a good match!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon...*sigh*  
  
  
Good Match- Finale  
  
  
  
  
'You did WHAT!'  
  
  
  
'Nothing that really concerns you' Sora was getting frustrated. Matt was being totally unreasonable. He had heard her clearly the first 5 or 6 times she had told him that she was going to Homecoming with Tai.  
  
  
  
They were seated in a little booth at the cafe situated only two streets away from Matt's appartement. The cafe didn't have much selection if food was what you came for, but it was the perfect meeting place for friends. Right now Sora sat with Matt, both with a cup of coffee next to them considering it was only 8 in the morning- and on a Saturday!  
  
  
  
'Of course it concerns me! I'm your friend, everything you do concerns me!!!' Matt's voice had been getting increasingly louder since he had arrived. Sora began to wonder how much higher it could go.  
  
  
  
'Matt, just because I'm your friend dosn't mean you have to know everything that I do' Sora was enjoying this little battle, it was amusing to see Matt's face turn different colours to match his ever-changing emotions and it took her mind of other...matters.  
  
  
  
'I just still can't believe you did that...' Matt's voice began to lose its harshness 'I mean, weren't we already going together?'  
  
  
  
Sora looked down at her coffee, watching the way the liquid moved slightly as cars passed the cafe on the road outside. The argument had suddenly become less amusing and more personal. Why was Matt bringing this up now anyway? She looked up again, she was becoming a bit confused.  
  
  
  
'Do you mean the "pity date" Matt? Because I thought that was only a last resort in case we couldn't find any decent dates?'  
  
  
  
'Well...ya. I mean, isn't that the same kind of thing you're doing anyway with Tai? Why pity him more than me?' Matt looked down at the table quickly. He hadn't meant to make this so personal, but it was certainly taking a turn that way.  
  
  
  
Sora's cheeks flushed slightly at what Matt said, her pride slightly wounded. 'Tai didn't ask me for a pity date, Matt. Its the real thing' Matt knew this already, but hearing it made it all the more real and he winced. He couldn't blame Sora for that though, he had set himself up.  
  
  
  
A sudden thought hit him, and he looked up to meet Sora's fiery crimson eyes. 'I thought you didn't like Tai in that way, are you just leading him on?' He saw the hurt flash through Sora's eyes and he realized he had made a big mistake, but it was already too late to take it back.  
  
  
  
'Is that really how you see me? A girl that leads guys on just for the fun of the chase, then lets cuts them loose?' She could feel the tears that threatened to fall, but she didn't care. Someone she liked, a lot, thought she was a slut? Didn't he know how much his approval meant to her?  
  
  
  
'Of course I don't see you that way Sora! I'm sorry...I was just so caught up...Why did you say yes to him in the first place?' Matt decided that the best way to get out of the scape he had gotten himself in was a change of subject, it worked.  
  
  
  
'I...I said yes to him because I wanted to go with someone who wasn't totally disgusting or a pervert.' She looked at him solenmly, hoping he would drop the subject before she would have to reveal anything else. It was hard to hide things from him.  
  
  
  
Matt had half a mind to ask why she hadn't just gone with him, as his date, but he bit his tongue at the last minute. That would have been much too obvious. So they stayed in silence, each looking out the window of the cafe to watch as people walked by, sipping their coffee quietly and contemplating their thoughts.  
  
  
  
It was awhile later, about two more coffee's each kind of later, when Mimi burst through the door of the little seclusion. The tiny bell over the door jingled as she made her way almost directly over to the couple and stopped in front of Sora, eyes very wide and mouth closed.  
  
  
  
'I can't believe it!' She squealed moments later, quickly bending down to hug her friend. Sora decided that if she squeezed her any tighter, she just may pop.  
  
  
  
'Hi to you too Meems, and what can't you believe?' Sora said this as soon as Mimi relaxed her grip and she felt she could breath once more. She made room for her friend to sit next to her as Mimi began to explain.  
  
  
  
'I can't believe...That you said yes to Tai! I always knew you two would make a perfect couple!!' Matt rolled his eyes dramatically, but neither grls caught it. He took a big sip of his third cup of coffee, hoping it would it would make him forget what he had just heard. It only brought on the suspicion that Mimi was a back-stabber and had been helping Tai all along.  
  
  
  
'Oh Sora, I can't believe it! You look so good together...I think I'm going to start bawling write here!' Matt would usually have felt that sick feeling he got in his stomach when someone said that Sora and Tai would make a perfect couple, but it had already been there since he had found out Sora was his date anyway and it really couldn't get any worse.  
  
  
  
Matt decided to try and change the topic of conversation again. It had worked out well before, after all. 'Hey Mimi, you haven't even said "hi" to me? How can you even pretend not to notice the Great Matt Ishida?' Mimi turned to him then and gave him a sad smile. Matt was wrong, the sick feeling could get worse.  
  
  
  
Sora didn't seem to notice the quick change in Mimi's composure. 'Hey, do you guys wanna head over to the mall. I still need to pick out a dress for tonight. Actually, I had just been on my way there when I ran into Matt. What do ya say guys?'  
  
  
  
Matt jumped at the chance to spend the day with Sora and Mimi came because she didn't thoroughly trust Sora's fashion sense yet. So the entire day was spent with Sora picking something out, Matt agreeing- simply to please her, and Mimi looking at the thing disgustedly before picking what was probably the most opposite thing in the store up and telling Sora she had to try it on.  
  
  
  
There was one time during the day though, between 2 and 2:30, when Sora and Mimi were trying things on in a store brand name women's clothing store. Matt had decided to sit that place out to spare his reputation and take a rest. He had encountered Tai during that little break.  
  
  
  
Tai had walked straight over to the blonde teenager, Matt couldn't have helped to think that he looked a little depressed.  
  
  
  
They had both said hi and then been engulfed by silence as they stood there rather awkwardly.(A/N: There's a lot of silence in this story, no?) Then, out of nowhere, Tai had suddenely appologized for the entire week. Adding at the end, to Matt's complete surprise, that he wouldn't have asked Sora to Homecoming in the first place if he had known how she and Matt had felt about one another.  
  
  
  
To this, Matt had just stared in shock and asked what he had meant, but Tai said no more and Matt hadn't persisted because he knew it had been hard for his now non-ex-friend. Tai had left shortly after that, before both girls came back, and Matt hadn't told them about their converstaion- just that he had seen him around.  
  
  
  
The rest of the trip had been fairly, with the exeption that Mimi had once agreed with what Sora had chosen, which had surprised and shocked all of them. They left at 4 o'clock, Matt to go home and begin gelling up his hair and Sora and Mimi leaving for Sora's home to begin getting ready as well.  
  
  
  
'So you're going solo?' Mimi had asked before they had left Matt to walk home alone. Matt had nodded and turned to head up his street. Sora felt a sudden jolt of longing as she stared at his retreating back before turning herself and following Mimi back to her appartement.  
  
  
~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~   
  
  
'Sora, you are going to blow their socks of! That is if anyone's wearing any...' Sora slapped Mimi's arm playfully as she admired her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a floor-length dress, black, with patterns of Sakura flowers done in sparkling silver sequins. The dress hugged her body tightly and showed off all the right curves, still leaving some to the imagination. She smiled at herself and turned towards Mimi.  
  
  
  
'Oh Meems! You look...Wow!' Mimi flashed Sora a brilliantly white smile and looked down at her own dress. It was sparkly pink (of course) and stopped a little ways above her knees. Its straps were wide, yet thin, and being a size 2, hugged her body tightly as well. 'Do you think Joe will like it?' Sora nodded vigorously in response.  
  
  
  
It was now a quarter to seven, the dance started in 15 minutes. 'We better get going soon' Mimi called to her friend from the doorway. 'I told Joe I'd meet him there at seven!'  
  
  
  
'Why!?' Asked Sora, dashing to the door and throwing on her shoes while Mimi buckled the straps to her carefully. 'You know very well you never get to dances on time, poor Joe'll be waiting forever!'  
  
  
  
'Don't be silly' cooed Mimi, finally finishing with her shoes and slipping into her coat 'Joe knows I'm usually "fashionably late", he won't get there till quarter after, at the earliest'  
  
  
  
Sora put a lopsided grin on her face. 'But Meems, don't you want to get the most out of you evening? You're loosing valuable time here.' Mimi said nothing to this but it was obvious that she was moving faster than before, Sora's grin grew. They were out the door 5 minutes later.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Homecoming!!! ~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Joe arrived at the dance at a quarter past seven. He began making his way straight towards the bench, to wait for Mimi- probably for another 15 minutes. When he got there however the second biggest surprise in his life made his eyes practically pop out. There was a girl who looked exactly like Mimi sitting on the bench!  
  
  
  
The girl suddenly turned to face him and burst out in excited giggles. 'Oh Joe, you look so handsome! Do you like my dress? What took you so long to get here anyway? You're wasting our valuable time!'  
  
  
  
Joe smirked at this. 'What did Sora tell you to get you here this early?' Mimi just ignored him and kept walking towards the school entrance, dragging him along behind her. They got their fast enough, and paid to get in. The first things they did when inside however, was blink.  
  
  
  
The gym was covered in streamers and there were probably about 50 different coloured lights, each flashing at different times. It reminded them both of a really expensive nightclub. There was a DJ in the far corner on the other side of the gym, with a crowd surrounding him requesting songs. The only other crowd in the entire area was the one surrounding Matt. He had obviously gone stag as many girls were practically on their hands and knees begging for a dance.  
  
  
  
The couple quickly began taking in all the people. There were about 300 or so, not really that many for a dance this size, but then again it was still early. Mimi was the first to spot Tai and Sora dancing to a fast song on the dance floor. She grabbed Joe's hand once more. They didn't bother looking for their other friends seeing as they knew they weren't coming anyway.  
  
  
  
'Hey Mimi! Joe, when did you get here?' Sora looked at her friend curiously as she and Tai stopped dancing and the four began walking to Matt, who obviously needed their help.  
  
  
  
'I didn't seem to get here soon enough' replied Joe, eyeing Mimi. she just smiled sheepishly in return. They parted the girls around Matt to reach him. That took about 10 minutes in itself. After they reached the the center and Matt, they could tell he didn't really need their help after all. He was used to all this attention and this was his best playing field.  
  
  
  
'Hey guys and gals!' shouted Matt as they approached. He noticed Sora in the crowd and quickly stood up, dusting himself off. As he did this, the girls that had been around him backed away slightly and began to get excited. "He's going to ask one of us to dance!" They squealed from all around Matt.  
  
  
  
Joe and Mimi looked at each other and would have burst out laughing had Matt not glared in their direction before following them back outside the crowd. Sora laughed instead, Matt flushed- embarrassed.  
  
  
  
The crowd dispersed soon after. The girls had obviously decided that the best way for Matt to notice them would be to pretend to ingnore him. Needless to say, it didn't work- but they didn't bother him the rest of the dance, an ultimate plus.  
  
  
  
They reached the punch bowl 15 minutes later. It was getting more crowded all the time and they had to take a lot of detours. 'So Joe, do you want to dance?' Mimi motioned with her hand towards the dance floor as Joe nodded and they walked off hand in hand. Sora, Tai and Matt were left to fend for themselves.  
  
  
  
They each took a cup and poured some punch. Then they all looked at each other. They didn't have to say anything, each knew what the other was thinking. Was the punch spiked? Tai took the first sip, and shook his head. 'They must not have had time yet, the dance just started after all' Matt and Sora nodded and began to drink themselves.  
  
  
  
'So you guys finally decided to make up? It was probably only a stupid argument anyway' She turned to watch Mimi and Joe a little ways off as Matt and Tai both looked to the ground, seemingly interested in it.  
  
  
  
'Okay everyone!' The DJ's voice came on over the microphone. 'This is one of my personal favorites. It's a slow song so pick your hunnies and take 'em out their!' Tai turned to Matt, he nodded, and Matt felt he could begin jumping for joy.  
  
  
  
'Tai, you deserve the crest of Friendship' whispered Matt to his friend, Sora was still looking at Joe and Mimi, now beginning to slow dance.  
  
  
  
'Trust me Matt, it takes more courage to do this' Was Tai's answer. Matt nodded soberly and turned towards Sora, 'Would you care to dance?' She looked at Tai, who was already walking towards one of her friends on the tennis team. She took Matt's hand and they headed towards th dance floor.  
  
  
  
Sora ignored the jealous stares she was recieving and concentrated solely on Matt, taking him in. he was wearing a navy blue coloured shirt with the top two buttons left undone. His pants were black and this ensemble made his hair seem more bleached than usual. Not that that was a bad thing.  
  
  
  
'Sora...you know you look beautiful tonight' His voice snapped her out of staring and back to reality, a very nice reality in which she was being held close to Matt, his arms wrapped possesively around her waist and herhead on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
'Thanks Matt, ' She replied 'You don't look half bad yourself' She smirked as she felt his chest heave in soft laughter. 'Oh, but I can't look as good as you...' He whispered sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Sora moved her head to stare into his deep blue eyes. 'Of course not silly, how could you possibly even think that' As she said this Matt tightened his grip around her waist, if that were possible, and she began fingering the hair on the back of his neck. 'You don't know how right you are' whispered Matt, causing her to blush and making his self-confidence grow.  
  
  
  
'Sora...you know how I blew up at you this morning?' He asked. She nodded apprehensively, waiting for him to go on.  
  
  
  
'Well, there was a reason for that...You see, I just found out...or realised that I...Well, there's no easy way to say this so don't get mad at me, but I think that I may have...fallen in love with you. I hope you don't mind.' He looked down as his cheeks burned crimson. That was not at all how he had planned to tell her!  
  
  
  
It took Sora a few minutes to understand what he had just said. After she had, she took one hand from Matt's neck and lifted his chin up to face her. 'Do you really mean that? Are you just joking?' In answer, he leaned down and kissed her. And not just a tiny peck, it was sweet kiss, one that lingered awhile after and left your head spinning.  
  
  
  
She looked up into Matt's eyes as the kiss ended, tears swelling up in her own, and kissed him once more. And they put into the kiss what they didn't say aloud- How much they felt for each other, how sorry they were for not realizing it sooner, and how much they meant to one another.  
  
  
  
They were completely oblivious of the world around them, but had they been paying attention, they would have realized that th entire school had stopped to watch. Some were exclaiming how cute they looked, other's, were crying uncontrolably and asking why it couldn't have been them in Matt's arms.   
  
  
  
But one voice rose out above the rest, 'Finally! I knew I could do it! What a good match! Now who's next...?'  
  
  
~~~~The End~~~~  
  
A/N: How was it? Please review and tell me what you thought! Just so I can get idea's for my next story, The Magic Shop (Another Sorato). Remember to look out for that one and until then - minda:) 


End file.
